1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bit for installing a fastener assembly forsecuring a member, particularly for a installing a fastener assembly in concrete or wood for securing hurricane shutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fasteners for securing hurricane shutters to concrete or wood have included a cap having interior threading for engaging with a bolt for securing the shutters during a hurricane. An example of such a hurricane fastener is the shutter screw sold under the trademark SAMMY SUPER SCREW, manufactured by Illinois Tool Works Buildex.
Typically, a counterbored hole is drilled into the concrete or wood to accommodate the cap and a tool is used to drive the fastener into the concrete. Prior attempts have used a tool with a threaded portion that engaged the interior threading of the cap. The threaded portion of the tool was engaged with the interior threading of the cap and the tool supplied the torque necessary to drive the fastener into the concrete. However, the high torque needed to drive the fastener into concrete caused the threaded portion of the tool and the interior threading of the fastener head to engage so tightly that when it was attempted to disengage the tool from the fastener, the fastener often would be forced in a disengaging direction and sometimes would fully disengage, partially strip out the concrete, or break, so that in some instances either the fastener or the drilled hole could not be reused.
What is needed is a tool that can install a fastener with a hollow threaded cap and that can easily be disengaged from the fastener, yet can provide enough strength to drive the fastener into concrete.